Goya
Goya are the nearest equivalent to Movie-style Vamps...they're actually reincarnated Vampires with the souls of long dead Soul Drinkers. They're not really human...they just take over a body, possess all the memories and some of the personality of their host bodies, and generally behave like bad tempered animals. They come closest to being like Rakshasa. Their bodies are trapped in a kind of limbo state that's partly ethereal, partly solid. That's why they crumble to bits whenever you disrupt their central nervous systems...they literally get torn apart down to the molecular level by the sudden loss of equilibrium between states. Overview Every human being on this earth is granted a soul, which enters the body during the early first trimester. Before that time, following conception, the zygote in a mother's womb generates a kind of preliminary soul membrane called Melenta, which matures during the embryonic stage and forms into a kind of psychic placenta that sustains the cellular mass of the body and helps charge them into a resonant pattern. Often during this stage the body detect genetic anomalies, or the zygote-embryo proves non-viable... i.e it gets rejected as defective, which is why two thirds of all pregnancies tend to end in miscarriage. There is a residual pattern of soul energy that exists at all times within the body, which animates the cells and keeps them functioning as a coherent unit, but the actual soul of a person is centered around a soul-core, known as a Monad, and THAT doesn't enter the body until the early third of the pregnancy is usually completed. The Monad contains three concentric shells surrounding it, which contains a personal energy pattern of Akashic memory...the personality and central make-up of the individual himself, the part of him that is reborn from body to body, from lifetime to lifetime through the process of Reincarnation. A person has seven souls, each one surrounding the other...like the layers of an onion. The three central layers form three more layers that form the concentric shells surrounding the Monad, and the Melenta shell is the seventh level, the one that holds the rest together. Something goes wrong, the body gets massively disrupted, the Melenta pattern fragments and five of the other six layers of the soul escape from the body. The two that are left, the Melenta pattern and the secondary Epidurial layering, get left behind while the Monad and its Five surrounding shells transmigrate towards the Astral plane of being. In some forms of Vampirism the Monad and its surrounding layers get forcibly evicted from the body and are displaced by a Vampire soul known as the Goya. The victim is essentially a soul-less being since they are demonically possessed and have only the two peripheral layers of the soul remaining with them, the parts that tie the Goya to the body and gives it the residual memories and personality of the former human. Goyas are nasty buggers who lack the normal human restraints of morality and conscience, and they delight in feeding on others to create more Goyas. Trivia Goya is an ancient word meaning, 'Wild Ones A normal vampire has the power of suggestion and fascination. A single look can hypnotize most humans, Goya themselves lack this ability. Which is why they are often employed as hired muscle by Master vampires. They can be influenced by fascination but the only way they can control others is through biting them and stealing a part of a victim's essence. Category:Vampire